


Life

by Jefuri



Category: One Life to Live, life and canvas, life message, life's meaning, poem - Fandom, poem on life
Genre: Gen, canvas, colour, life - Freeform, life's meaning - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jefuri/pseuds/Jefuri
Summary: It is said that we lead our life in a certain way, but sometimes it is our life which is leading us and there's a balance between the two.





	Life

Life is ours, so is the canvas,

To be the colour or the brush it’s up to us,

For one goes with the flow, while the other leads the way,

To paint the canvas, we need them both,

Life is a balance after all.


End file.
